Feral
by Toreax
Summary: No one ever saw the other side of Don. He's always dealt with it with serious control and had only faltered once. But, in a life or death situation, he lets go to protect everyone. He finally lets go. His secret side. His other side. His animal side.


**Warnings: Blood, and lots of it. Graphic violence.**

They knew him as Donatello, the sweet, innocent, shy and quiet turtle. He loved mechanics, building and inventing had been things he had taught himself since he was seven years old; creating things out of scraps thrown away. His intelligence could go as far as the smartest scientists today having trouble against him. Science was what he did. Figure out equations and problems in the simplest and the hardest ways was a gift that he had never taken for granted, only used it for good and discovered more and more things. His eyes brightened whenever he talked about his latest invention, a large, gleeful smile on his lips. Other than that, he was quite quiet unless somewhat are something got on his last nerve or he decided to insert one of his famous sarcastic remarks.

But there was another side to him.

His secret side. His primal side. It was his other half he never told his family.

His animal side.

While one would think it would be hard for animal that turned into a half human hybrid to immediately adjust to new lifestyles and bodies. It wasn't. At least, not for any other mutant.

Donatello was another story.

He was more turtle than human. He wasn't exposed to the mutagen like his brothers. He hadn't taken as much as them that lead into a complete half human half turtle. There wasn't as much ooze splattered upon him that fateful day.

The constant wanting for territorial fights and blood plagued him day by day. He ignores them easier I training because his mind was concentrating mostly on his fluid movements of all limbs and performing perfect katas to spar with his brothers and fight against evil.

And mating season was the _worst_. But he didn't like to think much about it afterwards since April spent most of her time in the lair.

There was always that wanting to kill something nagging him in the back of his brain. But, it was never towards his brothers or April or even Casey Jones…most of the time.

While he never decided it consciously, he guessed his subconscious wanted to go behind his back and make an imprint of sorts on his family.

It wasn't the sort of imprint he saw in werewolf or vampire movies. It was the kind where he considered his family and his friends as a sort of territory to protect.

He felt like some kind of dog sometimes. He had spat out a bunch of insults at that other part of him.

But there were other times where his secret side had wanted to hurt his brothers.

Being different from them even when you're a mutant turtle was hard. He was double as different. His brothers chose fighting as the best answer while Don had always been a pacifist when the nagging wants didn't bother him too much. His human side believed that violence was the answer while his brothers didn't think the same way. He was brain over brawn. Even Mikey wanted to fight more than him.

He used his mind to fight. Calculating every movement, every strike and block so he could find an opening or predicting the next move so he could easily dodge.

But the fact that he wanted to bite their heads off every time they made a rude comment about his differences was a bit scary. And entertaining.

His brothers rely on instincts.

And he did too.

His instincts had always told him to kill everything in sight to protect him and his territory, which happened to be his brothers and April, and…ugh, somehow Casey. Though the boy didn't leave the best impression with both his sides.

But still, he couldn't get rid of it, never wanted to, even though it sometimes became a pain.

His animal side was his other half. If he lost it, he would be other most of his personality, his thoughts, decisions, and probably some of his ninjitsu skills. He would never get rid of it, never considered it.

There was also the fact that he had to have extreme control.

His brothers thought Leonardo was the one to have immense control. His tolerance for his little siblings was impressive and he had always been able to grasp the fact that his family sometimes needed time. He barely lost his temper, but there were times, especially with Raph, where he had enough and just let his anger out in a shouting rage. He would shout out what he would want to say every time one of his brothers made fun of him or went against his plan or orders for a mission.

But Donatello had to train himself since he was an early toddler to control himself. To control the strong temptations. He had to stop himself before he hurt someone. He had to stop himself before he could bring hell to earth.

He had only let out his animal side once.

The roars and screams of primal wanting had ripped at his throat and he barely had any control of his body. His hands twitched to snap at bones and his teeth grinded showing the want to rip apart flesh. He was in the sewers alone when he had made yelled angrily at Mikey for whatever reason. He had to let go. If he hadn't, it would have been a much more painful process than just letting the feral pleasure take over. He had blacked out completely and didn't remember anything except when he woke up on his bed the next morning with dried blood on his chin and plastron. The blood wasn't his.

He was thirteen years old.

…

"So where is the meeting taking place?"

Donatello glanced over to where Leonardo was standing in the doorway, a serious look on his face. Don could hear him coming to his lab from the pit, but decided to act like he didn't notice his eldest brother's loud footsteps walking throughout the lair. He set his chin in the palm of his hand and leaned forward in his swivel chair, putting his elbow on the edge of the desk lazily. His left hand continued clicking through the new Kraang files he had discovered that morning after training.

"I already told you Leo, it's at the auto building." He said irritably.

He hadn't been looking for today. Two days ago, he had uncovered an important meeting that would be taking place inside an abandoned car company building where old vehicles had been built a long time ago. It had gone out of the business for two years and the place was such a dump and so small that no one even bothered to purchase it.

A swirling in the pit of his stomach told him that he was anxiously excited to get in a good fight tonight. He had been on his toes all week and was happy to finally get some fighting in, maybe using the blade hidden inside his Bo staff so he could at least smell come blood of his enemies.

While he thought it was an odd placed for the Foot Clan to hold a meeting at, he ignored his sixth sense that told him it was a bad idea and there was a big probability of being a trap. It wasn't anything his brothers, April and Casey couldn't handle.

While he didn't like April bring on missions, he knew there was no getting her out of this one. She was excited and practically singing at the fact that she got to go on another meeting infiltration with them. He was always very protective of her whenever she went on a mission with them. He knew that he or any of his brothers wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, but he still was able to worry. She was too stubborn for her own good. Some of it probably had to do with the oh so small crush he had on her.

Well, he hadn't really had much time to work on getting April to notice him because his nerves were literally prickling at his skin and his primal side was too excited to maybe sneak some corpses out of the sights of his brothers.

He never told any of his brothers that he had killed anyone. Well, he wasn't sure who he killed that night when he was thirteen. He hadn't even met a Foot solider or Purple Dragon; more or less know what one looks like. Taking someone's life was terrible and it left a bad taste in his mouth, also literally. He hated the fact that more than half of him wanted to just go out and slaughter people until satisfaction was not just a faraway dream. He had never hurt or killed anyone innocent or good, just some Foot Soldiers that were in the back and not having the best of chances against him or his brothers. He hated when he felt no physical remorse, only some of his soft side gagging.

He loved it when they screamed.

"I was just checking," Leo said, walking up towards his desk, sitting on the spare chair next to him. "I have been getting a few bad vibes about tonight."

Donatello wanted to ignore the fact that he wanted to push Leo off the chair for considering canceling the mission. He _really_ wanted to taste just a bit of blood, a tiny piece of flesh. Feel satisfaction as he protected his family the way half of him wanted too. Needed to.

"I'm sure we will be fine," Don insisted, faking a concentrated look on his computer as he clicked at empty space. "It's just another mission. Shouldn't be hard, though I am worried about April."

Leo chuckled and shook his head, lightly. "You always worried about her. She can take care of herself you know."

Don shrugged and minimized the page on his computer, shutting his computer completely down. He set his feet on his cold desk, crossing his ankles along with his arms. He wanted to make them all stay at the lair where they wouldn't get hurt. He felt like a very, _very_ forceful protective hen in his mind. He knew his family could take care of themselves, but he couldn't help it. They were _his _family. _He _was to protect them.

"I know she can." He said, looking over to where his wall-clock indicated it was time for April to arrive any minute. He huffed and took his legs off his messy desk. Ignoring the knowing look Leonardo gave him (he really wanted to slap that smirk off his face), he straightened some of the stray papers that lay randomly on his table. He wondered vaguely why he made notes for certain things and never used them again.

"But I have every right to worry about her." He added. His arms flexed instinctively when his voice became lower as if intimidating Leonardo. He swallowed down the protective retort and gave his brother a reassuring smile, which looked at him with suspicious eyes.

Before Leonardo could open his mouth to reply, a head poked into Donatello's lab, drawing both their attention. Don watched Raph give them a disinterested expression, scowling.

"April's here. She wants to talk to Donnie about something she found on her laptop."

Don nodded and stood up from his chair, stretching out the kinks in his muscles he had gotten stiff from staying in the same place for too long.

Raph smirked mischievously and said in a long draw: "Try not to blow that pretty little brain of yours off worrying tonight. She's comin' wither way."

Times like these are when Don wanted to growl and throw him against the wall.

…

When the time to leave finally came, Don could feel more temptations become more pronounced and the wanting to kill washing over him every time he inhaled. It was like this almost every mission, especially there were going to be a lot of soldiers there tonight. He made a deal with himself to just slice a cut into someone's leg deeply and maybe come back out later to see if they were too injured to move if the cops came and took shelter somewhere else. This usually worked, but there were sometimes where the ninja turned out to be stronger than Don anticipated and got away or the injured were taken by a friend in the Foot who cared enough to save them.

He knew the Foot Clan were aware that some of their ninjas disappeared. Some nights he was able to keep the blood lust down, but some nights he sneaks out so he could catch a patrolling solider. Somehow when his wants were somewhat served, he was able to keep the animal side down even though it ripped at his chest, wanting to be released from its everlasting cage.

What puzzled him was the fact that they haven't suspected any of his brothers or even him as the murderers. They were obviously not known for their killing, well Don's was a secret. His brothers had killed once or twice for defense and when needed to, but Don was like a spider, waiting and chasing after any prey he could catch without being caught himself.

It's always the quiet ones, many would say.

His k9's had extended to the point where he had to move his tongue to where he won't bite down on it. They always came out on patrol and missions. That's why he didn't talk or definitely yell during because his brothers could easily see them. He not only felt like a dog, but almost like a Saber Tooth tiger.

_Kill two today, _his mind thought. He shook his head as he dismissed the thought. It was a bit too risky, his brothers could catch him. He didn't want to think of what April would say if she saw what he did.

He darted across another rooftop, loving the feel of the wind blowing against his reptilian skin. He and his brothers eyes were completely filmed over with their blank eyes that told the two humans accompying them that they were concentrated and very determined.

There was also the stealth part.

He looked over to where Casey Jones was running a few feet beside him. The dark haired boy flashed him a smirk, an excited glint in his eyes. He rolled his auburn ones. As much as he wanted to break the boy's arms and throw him off the roof, he came with the whole protective package he couldn't help. He didn't understand why. He hated the guy, due to the similar feelings for April. He didn't like Casey's attitude towards anything, his cocky ways, or his know-it-all aura that showed he was completely full of himself. He questioned himself a lot, but didn't find any answers most of the time. He was going to let Casey slide into the mix. He didn't really want him killed anyway.

His bandana tails trailed behind him as the jump from a higher building to a smaller one. He could hear all their footsteps echoing in his mind, making sure he knew exactly where each one of them were. His breathing increased in excitement and he found a smirk playing on his lips.

The next building was too high for Casey and April to jump, so they silently landed into the oncoming alley and latched onto the rusty bars of the fire escape. His grip was tight and tense as he used his rippling muscles to pull himself up, his legs working effortlessly to push himself up into the air to reach the edge of the building. He was stronger than his brothers, he knew, but he never wanted to show it. Good thing they were too lost in their own movements to notice how he gained much more ground than them so fast.

He didn't notice April glance at him suspiciously.

It wasn't more than a minute before they landed in crouches on the auto building. The road was just as deserted as the buildings vintage looks. There were no cars except one parked two blocks away that Don could barely see. There were no people running are walking. It was eerily silent except for the car horns and police sirens along with the chat of hundreds of people mixed together that created a rather busy sound far away from their destination. Don now understood why the Foot would pick a place like this. There was no chance of them being seen and barely a chance of being heard.

His shoulders were tense as the nagging got more insistent in the back of his mind. There were no innocent people that he could accidentally hurt and he was so thankful for that. While his need got stronger, he found his fingers twitching and his toe tapping slightly with impatience.

"Wow, your anxious tonight, twinkle toes." Casey Jones pointed out slyly.

Don rolled his eyes. _You're lucky I won't rip your head off._

"So what's the plan, Fearless? We gonna barge in randomly?" Raph asked, his arms crossed.

Leo also rolled his eyes and Don could feel his very being shaking in anxiousness. He hadn't been out in a long time and if he didn't find a solider to kill, his control wasn't going to be the best for the rest of the night. He didn't want to accidentally make a snide snap at anyone. He didn't want them to question him.

"I always have a plan," Leo said as-a-matter-of-fact. Don could see the smallest angry pouts on his brother before it disappeared as fast as it came. "And don't call me Fearless."

Raph huffed and leaned against the worn brick chimney. He surely wasn't as impatient as Don was, but he sure felt like getting in a good fight to blow off some bottled steam.

As Leonardo began to explain the plan, Don let his mind wander. Some nights like these he just couldn't concentrate, even if it was an important mission. Leo usually ends up repeating the whole thing again for Mikey anyway, so he didn't have to worry.

That's when he heard it.

There was the faint sound of faint breathing. He listened more and found numerous. There weren't any people around and there sure as hell weren't any he could see.

That means…

Right as Donnie saw April grab her head with an oncoming sense of someone watching them, he quickly pounced forward, blocking Mikey's unprotected side with his shell as an arrow shrieked through the air. It hit his carapace and Don could feel the dull knock of the blade hitting it and it bounced off. He smirked. They were coming. Shells were extremely handy.

No more arrows came, but multiple men and some women made themselves present by jumping over the edge of the roof and flipping to the current roof from billboard signs and other buildings. Don wasn't impressed with their agility considering he was able to reach the point they were at when he was about eleven years old. Shredder wasn't picking the best fighters.

There was no reason for him to be impressed at all when they immediately jumped up and charged at them with no words or battle cries while Mikey let out his own. Most of the ninja's moves and strikes were worthless and sloppy and held barely any power. Some others showed obvious superiority and more experience, but they were still weren't difficult to take down.

Don bounced on his heels as he sent blows to random ninjas, knocking them out instantly with power and pressure points. While he looked like he was throwing a normal punch, he was sending out more power than he bothered to keep in since he was just gaining more by the second. He wanted to find the best before Leonardo did. The best were always the ones who screamed the loudest.

Then Rhazar showed up.

Donatello had always wanted to kill him the most. The way the mutant moved and acted made his throat itch just to feel his blood in his mouth. Rhazar had always been the one that was so close to being like Don. Don had known because of the behavior. Rhazar was mutated twice and somehow still didn't inherit the animal side. But he was close. That's why Don considered him the biggest threat.

But Rhazar was also difficult to fight. He was strong, even before his mutation. He was once one of the most famous Kung Fu fighters and had everything. Fame. Money. Friends. But he was loyal to the Shredder and that was the one thing that took his human life away. He had a lot of anger in him and also held a vendetta against him and his brothers. Not as much as Shredder, but he was still lethal.

The thing was that Rhazar seemed to notice.

Don was always the first turtle he would go after. While Don could be wrong and he still had inherited just a tiny bit of the primal instincts, he would still notice how Don glared at him. He noticed that Don bared his teeth, challenging him constantly. Don knew Rhazar knew.

Don also knew Rhazar wanted to kill him the most. It was always the whole big macho buy should always kill the puny useless one.

Don could feel his blood boil and the animal inside him rip at his chest. He growled lowly, but not enough for anyone to hear. He got in a defensive position and held back the ruthless wanting to bare his teeth at the mutant to show intimidation.

_Maybe I could lead him away…_ Oh, how desperately Don wanted to. But if Rhazar had disappeared right now, not only would Shredder notice, but also his brothers. He wanted to rip his flesh and break bone while he was still awake. He wanted to hear the howls of unbearable pain and screams that could tear through air.

He swallowed thickly as he regained control. He licked the end of his fangs nervously. He had to be careful…

Rhazar jumped at him first. He registered that his territory were still okay and were still fighting. They were too lost in their fights to notice.

Don swiftly dodged all of the crushing strikes that was swung at his face and abdomen. He swerved side to side and jumped up when his opponent tried to sweep his legs from under him. He made sure he dodged a second later than he usually would have so he didn't look to fast. His reflexes were kicking in at full throttle, but he held himself back in case someone was watching.

He pulled the offensive when he saw an opening that called his name. He punched out his fists, and extended his fingers so fast that they made little nicks. He would call that a warning.

Rhazar continued and Don found more and more openings as the mutant noticed that the numbers in Foot ninja were descending fast. Don landed a few blows on his left ribcage and snout, holding back power so he wouldn't crack any bones or cartilage.

It was only then that Donatello heard the breathing pattern change in April. There was a short huff of air and the rests were puffs. He could tell the wind was knocked out of here probably on a lucky hit from a ninja. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see if she was hurt bad, worry spiking up. He was glad to see that she was already bounding back up from her hunched over position to take back revenge on the unlucky man.

Don didn't move fast enough when an unexpected bony hand wrapped tightly around his throat and lifted him up. He only let out a surprised bark as the cement of the rooftop disappeared beneath him. He could feel his pulse pick up as his instincts told him how to get out. He ignored them. He didn't want to take any chances.

Don could feel his air pipe squeezed shut, only a small amount of air entering and exiting his lungs. His hands grabbed at the hand and his feet kicked out vigorously in hopes to escape the death grip by wriggling around. It didn't work. At all.

A small amount of air blew against the back of his head and his bandana tails fell over his shoulder as he was moved backwards. Don didn't need to look down to know he was being held over the side of the roof. The building wasn't exactly short and the trip down would be long, but definitely kill him.

He tried to inhale more air, but he stopped when he realized he might go into a coughing fit, which wouldn't help his predicament at all. He slowly inhaled as much air as he could without tickling the back of his throat and held his breathe. He was a turtle for God's sake, he could hold his breath up to two hours.

But holding his breath wouldn't help him from falling to his death.

His control wavered dramatically and his vision saw spots of black where his animal side was trying to push him to the back side of his mind where it currently lay. His hands twitched to snap the hand enclosed around his throat and his tongue twitched for the feeling of blood. His nerves went on high and he could feel his mind being ripped away from his consciousness. But he refused. He couldn't let it happen.

Using whatever control he had left, he hung there writhing and bucking, trying to get out of Rhazar's grasp with his held breath.

He froze completely when he heard a voice call out to him.

"DONNIE!"

All eyes turned to him and he saw a sinister smirk cross Rhazar's lips. He shook Don like a rag doll and Don choked for a moment, wanting desperately to cough as his throat was tampered with.

"Drop your weapons or I drop your brother!"

_They better not drop their weapons…_

Don locked eyes with Leonardo and smiled reassuringly. While it might have looked pathetic, Don sent a secret message through them. Leo and Don had always had a silent understanding. Leo seemed to know he was very, _very_ protective of all of them and they had always been the most alike, even if it was by a long shot.

Leo knew Don had a plan. He just didn't know what.

Leo held out his swords proudly, showing the others to not dare drop their weapons. He could feel their confused and shocked eyes bore into his skin behind him, but he ignored them. He trusted Don.

Don didn't feel scared when Rhazar shrugged and dropped his body as if an uninteresting piece of food. Don could barely hear the others screams for him.

He let go.

…

Donatello woke up.

Or, at least, the hidden part. The animal, as his conscious part called him. He knew it was annoying for his other part to be tucked in the back of his mind as he came forth. All of him wanted to see everything. But, he was also tucked back and could only watch from afar as his other side controlled his body. He was only let go once and he loved the feel of stretching his limbs. Having control. Being able to smile as he sunk his teeth into unwanted flesh. Remembering the echoes of screams were a dream come true. He knew he was doing his whole being a favor by satisfying the wants. He needed to feel blood to quench his thirst. He needed to use his teeth for what they both wanted; freedom.

As soon as the others consciousness flooded away and he took forth, he went into control immediately. His neck tingled and his fangs felt alone.

He needed to protect what was _his_.

The wind felt wonderful on his cheeks and the weightlessness of falling felt new and strange. He knew it was danger and he flew out his hand to catch the nearest ledge of the building. He had to hurry. He didn't want his family to feel like he was giving up.

He dug his nails into the cement and smiled when it crunched up underneath the power. He loved that word: power. He loved having it and feeling it.

He pulled himself up and quickly swung himself around the edge behind his territory. Nothing was better than a dramatic entrance.

Rhazar's eyes locked onto his form and Don took pleasure from how much shock showed in his pitch black eyes. Don flexed his muscles, challenging the mutant. He bared his teeth just the way he had wanted to, showing off his fangs that no one could ever possess and hunched over a bit and he walked forward. He pushed past his red-haired territory that his other half had chosen as his mate (which he didn't know why, she seemed a bit weak) and reveled in the shocked and happy gasps emanated from every one of them.

He looked over Rhazar disapprovingly, not impressed at all. He didn't seem that strong, definitely not as much as him. His other half had made him seem more intimidating, that he was hard to take down.

Well maybe if Don would let him help at least sometimes, he wouldn't have such a hard time.

He really didn't understand his other side. Yes, he had feelings just like him, but his other self was more connected. He was human, while he was animal. He could talk, but it wasn't a big thing to him. He preferred to go to grotesque violence than using his head, like his brothers', but not as bloody. He guessed that's why.

He would never pretend that he didn't know his other half wasn't as human as his brothers. He was still human, as was he, in a way. They were both the same, but different.

He wouldn't pretend that his other half enjoyed fighting as much as he did. His other half just didn't like taking lives.

Well, this one was threatening his territory, so he deserved to die anyway.

He cleared his throat and put a hand on his waist. He loved coming out and being in control. He could act cocky, unlike his other half who was a bit too shy to show it off.

"So," He tried, only to find his voice cracking. It's been a while. What? About four years, maybe?

He cleared his throat again. "You're new. It's been a while since I've been out, so give me a minute."

He loved watching as more shock took over his opponents figures. He didn't hear any Foot ninjas from before, so he guessed they ran off. _Darn, I'm going to have to go hunting tonight._

He drank in the wanted reactions as fuel and began stretching his limbs. He elevated his arms over his head and arched his back as far as it would go with his shell and shook out his legs. Wow, he was getting a bit scrawny; he was going to have to talk that out with his other self tomorrow.

"What do you think you're doing, you pesky turtle?" Rhazar spat irritably.

"Yeah, I would like to know too." Raph said, anger rising.

Don glanced over his shoulder, making sure he didn't hear any breathing change or steps shifting from Rhazar. There was none.

"You know Raphael," He started. "I kind of missed you the least. You really shouldn't underestimate people."

He looked over to April and he felt butterflies in his gut. He shook his head slowly. "I still don't see it." He mumbled to himself.

"Well!" He shouted expectantly. "I guess we should this party started. I've got places to go and I don't want to spend much time. You have been my top target for a while."

With that he shifted into the fastest defense pose before crouching on his back legs, his right hand holding him steady. His muscles tensed up, ready for battle and he sensed the same within Razhar. The blood lust rushed back and he forgot about his cocky self as the temptations he had wanted to start himself had overwhelmed him.

"Let's dance." He growled.

He charged.

There was only a blur of olive green skin and a deep violet bandana in his wake.

Don ran on all fours for a quick two steps before jumping up and spinning through the opening of Rhazar's shoulder and upper neck. The wolf mutant seemed surprised with his move and faltered on his counter attack, causing another opening.

It was over within seconds.

Don found the perfect opening and flung his body forward, latching onto Rhazar's throat. He sunk his teeth and jagged fangs into the soft, vulnerable skin and swung his head backwards, tearing the skin along with him. The delicious sound fueled the fire within him and he latched on again, yanking out anything he could latch onto. His vein's pumped with adrenaline and he let the blood run down his throat greedily. It quenched his thirst and he went for more. He dug his nails into Rhazar's shoulders and rapidly kicked at his ribs, loving the feel of the bones snapping completely in half. They dug into his opponents lungs and stabbed at his insides.

Rhazar's pain filled howls and screeching screams pierced the air, echoing throughout the entire city. His abdomen burned and his throat felt like swords were stabbing right through.

Don scratched at Rhazar's skin, deep scratch marks soon turning into shredded skin. He broke through, drawing splattering blood. The thick, crimson liquid was mesmerizing and he punched with all his might, limbs breaking and bones snapping immediately.

Rhazar went limp.

Don bared his teeth as he breathed heavily, stopping his gruesome attack. He got straight into the mutants face, letting out a roar that hurt his own ears.

When he stood up, he smiled, looking out into the city. It was nice to be free again, to have control, power, even if were just a night. His whole body shook with excitement and his hands trembled, wanting to feel the same feeling. He needed to find some Foot Soldiers.

_No innocent people._ He reminded himself. He had made that deal with his other self-many years ago and wasn't going to break his promise. Besides, he did make the promise with himself.

He bounced on his toes as he looks behind him. His territory was okay. Leo was shielding everyone while the red-head girl had tears in her eyes and looked as if she was going to cry. _Told you she's weak._

He gave a reassuring smile and lifted his hand, saluting them. "Get home safe. I'll be home later."

He gave an energized whoop as he leaped down to the next building, using all the strength Don had always held back.

He ignored the confusing pang in his chest.

Why was his family so afraid of him?

"Sir, we have found who has been killing off the men. I have a feeling you're going to like this."

**This took me forever. Longest one-shot I have ever made. You could tell I was getting tired at the end. I wasn't sure if I wanted to make Don's other side somehow who could talk and feel. So I did it. He's like Don's confident side, I guess. He's cocky and full of himself because no one can beat him. Yes, Don is stronger than his brothers and puts up with all the insults.  
>That is a Foot Solider at the end. Now tell me, should I continue it? It would be so fun if I did.<br>Thanks for reading!**


End file.
